Joke of the Century
by Mystery Darling
Summary: All it really takes is one very bad day. (Babs x Kara, dark retelling of Killing Joke)
1. Breaking the Spine

**Author Note: **This is a slight retelling of the Killing Joke with Arthur Fleck as the Joker, Kara Zor-El x Barbara Gordon, and school teacher Babs.

Chapter one is rather graphic and some of the humor may be triggering.

* * *

"Oh look at that, Dad. You're getting paste on your pants."

Jim laughed quietly and ran a hand down his chin with a smile, looking up at Barbara in amusement. "Barbara, I swear you're turning into your mother with the fussing." He looked over and picked up the old newspaper, huffing a little at the photo of the clown.

"First time they met, he was all about the mistreatment of society back then." Jim scoffed, staring at the portrait of Arthur Fleck with a scowl.

"All I remember is you describing the green messy hair and clown makeup, as well as him using his victim's blood to smear a smile on his face. Scared the hell out of me." Barbara rolled her eyes and set the coffee down, perking up a little when the doorbell rang, "That must be Kara, she's bringing me to the Kent's for dinner."

"Might be time to start thinking about tying the knot officially, Barb. Before you get too old." Jim replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Da-" Barbara cut off when she opened the door to see a smiling clown mask staring at her, she looked down slowly when she felt the barrel of a revolver against her stomach.

The shot rang out loudly, sending her flying back from the sheer force. She crashed into the glass coffee table, shattering it entirely as her hands clawed uselessly at the bullet hole, trying to desperately stop the bleeding.

A sick laugh sounded from the door as Arthur pulled off his mask, the clown stepping further into the apartment. He clapped his hands almost like a child and began dancing, his expression turning serious suddenly when he noticed Gordon begin to launch up. Arthur waved his hand dismissively and watched as two of his men rushed in, tackling the police Commissioner to the floor.

"Tsk tsk, the teacher's making a mess. How sad that not even she can keep clean..." He kneeled down beside Barbara and wiped away a tear, gently caressing her cheek before moving his hands down to her blood stained shirt.

Arthur sighed dramatically and dipped his pointer and middle fingers of both hands in a spot of blood, lifting his hands slowly to his face. He placed his fingers on his lips and slowly moved them upwards, stretching his face into a wide smile with her blood, the blood stretching out sinisterly.

"Why... are you doing this?" Barbara gasped out, coughing a bit of blood onto the floor as more tears fell from her eyes in waves.

"To prove a point, Ms. Gordon." Joker stood slowly and extended his arms in victory, spinning in a circle to face his henchmen. The clown smiled widely and began walking away, stopping when he heard one of his men stand up from Gordon.

Joker sighed tiredly and turned just in time to see the criminal kneeling beside Barbara with a hand grasping her breast, the clown cleared his throat loudly and reached into his coat, drawing a switchblade.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Bo? Hmmm? I thought I told you that this is not how we do this?" Joker asked calmly, walking up the man. He grabbed him by the back of his head and stared for a while, his eyes unhinged and full of rage.

"I'm sorry, boss. I-" The thug began, shutting up as soon as he saw the knife go near his face.

"Unfortunately, sorry doesn't cut it. You're sicker than me... And **NO ONE** is allowed to be sicker than me!" Joker tightened his grip on Bo's hair and suddenly drove his blade into the man's stomach several times before letting go and allowing the body to fall to the floor. He tutted softly and chuckled, cleaning his knife off before turning towards Barbara. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just... I don't like people like that. Now say cheese."

Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera, snapping a few photos of her broken body as his remaining follower carried Jim out the door.

"Have a nice career, Ms. Gordon, it's a shame you won't get to see your father's debut and descent into madness. But we didn't sell tickets that extended to the disabled." Joker chuckled at his sick joke and turned, walking off before stopping at the doorway.

"Oh and make sure the children do their homework, though it'll be harder considering you'll be smaller than them." He laughed heartily and closed the door.


	2. Terrible Fate

The heart monitor beeping softly was the only noise in the room, the only one he heard.

Batman stared silently at Barbara's prone body in the bed, the white goggles on his cowl shining in the darkness of the room. He stepped closer to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, taking one of her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Barbara. But I promise you, I will find Joker and stop him. I'll get Jim back and everything will be set right." Bruce gave her hand a soft squeeze and got to his feet, giving her a soft look.

"Fight, Barbara. Fight... You aren't done yet." Batman sighed softly and turned away, opening the window quietly. He gave her one last look and climbed out, closing the window before diving down as the Batmobile opened to grant him access.

Batman sped off quickly, the car's engine roaring like an angry dragon. He hadn't even noticed that there was someone else watching from the roof of the hospital.


	3. Fearful Tactic

"Think the rumors are true? That Joker actually smoked Gordon's kid?" One thug asked, leaning on the alley wall.

"Yeah, shot her right through the stomach. Not sure if she's dead, but the bitch deserves it cause of her dad." Another replied, shrugging as he lit a cigarette. He took a drag and blew a bit of smoke out. "Damn psychopaths in this city, man. Clown even drew a smile on his face in her blood, gotta be real crazy to do that."

"Just a moment ago you were saying how she-" The thug cut off when he heard a rustle from the rooftops. "What the hell?"

"What? What is it?"

"Shut up, you idiot. I heard something, up on the roof." The one thug whispered, drawing his gun when he heard the rustle again. He aimed at the rooftops frantically, his hand shaking. "Whatever it was... It's gone n-" He was saying as he turned to face his friend, shutting up immediately when he saw the black mass behind the other man.

"You're paranoid, man. Bat's not here." The other thug shook his head and turned, backing up quickly when he saw the glowing white eyes. "Holy shit!"

The mass reached out, grabbing the thug by the wrist and twisting. The man fell to the ground with a loud scream, cradling his broken wrist to his chest. "Talk, both of you. Where's Joker?" Batman asked, his voice a low growl.

"I dunno, all we know is that he's got Gordon! Something about driving the old commissioner insane, far as I'm concerned he deserves it. And that little bitch of a daughter he's got deserved what she go- AGH!" The thug started, screaming when the Bat kneed him in the jaw, cracking it.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" The Bat hollered, staring the two down.

"Arkham! He's got Gordon at Arkham Asylum!" The other thug yelled, dropping his gun to the ground. He flinched and began cowering against the wall, letting out a startled cry when he heard the other man fall to the ground. He barely even heard the Bat move.

Batman stepped closer to the thug, slamming the man's head into the concrete of the wall before walking out of the alleyway slowly, his cape billowing behind him.

_I'm coming for you, Arthur..._


End file.
